


Lived Like You Told Me How

by Levi_Ackerman_is_bae



Series: Promiseland Drabbles [12]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Based on a song, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Rain, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 18:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Ackerman_is_bae/pseuds/Levi_Ackerman_is_bae
Summary: She finally decided that she should try to get out of the rain before she started to get sick from the cold, damp weather.





	Lived Like You Told Me How

Hawkeye stood solemnly in the rain. She had forgotten to bring an umbrella with her, so now she was soaked in a graveyard. Possibly the worst place to be stuck in the rain. She regretted not bringing a coat. At least then, she probably wouldn't have been as soaked to the bone when the rain had started and maybe she would have had the motivation to actually get out of the weather. But she was soaked now and she would still be soaked in another fifteen minutes, so it didn't matter at this point.

She also wished that she hadn't decided to wear a pencil skirt. The one time that she decided to wear a skirt and she was stuck in the rain. Though, to be honest, she was more worried about her white, button-up shirt, which was practically see-through now. Her bra could easily be seen through it and the burnt tattoos that winded their way over her back were also visible to anyone who cared to look. She stared down at the soaked flowers that she'd placed in front of the grave and sighed.  _"_ _Lived like you told me how."_

She turned from the grave, making her way toward where she remembered Maes being buried. She usually did these dual trips to her father's and Hughes' graves on the weekend, but she'd found herself busy, so she tried to make up for her absence on a Monday instead. Lord knew, she wasn't the only one still grieving over the loss of the two.

As she finally made it to Maes Hughes grave, she wrestled a batch of lillies out of a soaked paper bag, which ripped and stuck to the plastic wrapping around the flowers and placed them over the grave.  _"_ _Look at me now."_

She finally decided that she should try to get out of the rain before she started to get sick from the cold, damp weather.

**Author's Note:**

> I created a discord so if you want to talk to me or just tell me to hurry the hell up with my updates, go [here.](https://discord.gg/ReWSvyT)  
> Next is Ed again.   
> The next two are going to be connected. Sort of.


End file.
